Love in the Form of a Strawberry
by Hichigolvr
Summary: Orihime Inoue is an 18 year old angel who is banished from heaven in order to find her soul mate. She wakes up in an alley way only to be found by a sexual offender but then saved by a mysterious orange haired male. Will she ever find her soul mate?
1. The Angel

**_Hey guys. Yes I'm coming out with another story. So if you guys: "fancy me mad." (Lol I love the stories "A tale tell Heart, and the Black Cat, both by Edgar Allan Poe.) Then you can go sit in a dark corner and reduce your sanity! (Lol amnesia: the dark descent) anyways… enjoy! And please please please please please PLEASE! Leave a review! I'm begging you guys! If you could hear me though your computer then you can realize that I unleash the power of both the amnesia zombies upon you! Lol I wouldn't do that…. Maybe….. But you guys need to get a grippa on those reviews! And please I need help with reviews on my other story. AWKWARD: BLEACH STYLE. Love you lots! Let amnesia guide you through the darkness. (And those of you that know amnesia then congrats. And those of you who don't: it's a super scary video game for the PC. I have to admit I don't understand how I beat the game…) _**

**_I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo-sempi does!_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"And the angel said- 'I have learned that every man lives not through care of himself, but by love'..."  
>- <em>Leo Tolstoy<em>

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Orihime Inoue!" I heard the yell of my proceres **(A/N: procures is Latin for "noble lords".) **their screams coming to me in slow in a slow manner. My mind not processing what I was to listen to; I was in a trance wishing for it all to be a dream. Was I really going to be banished from the place that I loved oh so much? The only reason we angels have to meet our procures is ether to meet the Father or to be banished from heaven… forever. There are other cases such as my mother's that have the CHOICE but I had a feeling that I did not.

"Do you realize the reason we demanded your undivided attention?" the yelled at me. 'I know it all too well…' I thought but I decided against it. So instead I lied and shook my head no.

"You are at the age of 18! 18 years of living but only 10 years of being an angel! And yet at the age of 13 you have yet to find your soul mate?" they were enraged with me. That's just it; enraged.

We angels must find our soul mate at the age of 13 so we can start having kids so they can go to earth and be born through another woman. But I didn't want to give my child to other women. If I wanted a child I WANTED a child I didn't want to let another women have the luxury of being able to know that she has a child! It's not fair! My mother had the same case as I did. She never found her soul mate in heaven but in the world of the living. Falling in love with a human was never common but from the Inoue's it was very often, like my mother and her mother before me we all were banished to the world of the living to find the one. My mother eventually did so she had the choice of going to live in the world of the living so she can have her own children or go to heaven and turn her soul mate –my father- to an angel but she wanted to give birth to her own children so she choose to become human so God himself saw her off. But times are getting tough. Men are becomes sex craved demons. Life was hard for angels to live in the world of the living now.

"You shall lose you wings till you find your soul mate but once the male realizes that he is in love with you, you will get your wings back but if you have not told him you are an angel by that time you shall lose him if he does not accept you!" they yelled at me as a man I black burst through the room. He grabbed me by my wings. And shoved them in my back I screamed in agony. As everything faded darker and darker in the pain.  
>"Good luck Orihime Inoue…" I heard a kind voice whisper in my ear. "Find the 'rhoncus quis intonsum', the protector. Once you find him you'll know. On this journey you will have to lie more than ever. Lie about your name, where you lived before, and most of all lie about your being an angel. I will be watching you though out the adventure. I'm so proud of you my child."<p>

"Goodbye halcyon days…" I said with little breath that I had. Everything went black

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_I ran through the forest with bright happy eyes smiling. I was running just to run. My bare feet touching the ground, my hair blowing behind me, my dress dancing in the wind. The feeling of cool air hitting my face cooling down my body. My heart beating, thump-thump thump- thump. My feet touching the cold grass my arms extended out as I came to a stop on the edge of a cliff seeing the vast ocean before my eyes. I closed them and took a deep breath. Taking in the smells of the air my heart racing to the beat of another's. "I live because my heart belongs to someone else. I live for HIM." I opened my eyes watching the sunset fall upon the ocean, the waves rolling in on the beach. Everything was at peace. My heart was beating to the sounds of HIS heart. Long, slow arms snaked themselves around my chest and held me close._

"_I will never let you go." a male voice whispered in my ears, kissing the nape of my neck. _

"_I know. I don't want you to leave me alone." I felt warm tears drip on my bare shoulder._

"_I have to go. I don't want to but I HAVE to. Orihime never forget my voice."_

"_Can I see your face?" I asked frantically. We were in love but we never saw each other's faces._

"_No, I'm sorry Orihime. But remember this: _**_'Love comes in the form of a strawberry.' " _**_And just like that he jumped into the water. Leaving me all alone to ponder on that one quote…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_I awoke in a dark alley way, the frozen air made me shiver. _

_"Why did I have to be banished in the dead of the winter?" I yelled. Sighing I heard laughing and talking behind me. A shiver rolled down my back. If only I had my wings I would fly away. I covered my bare chest. Why do we angels have to be naked? A guy grabbed me shoulders_

_"Why don't you come over to my place and ill show you a good time?" a man with emerald eyes and black hair said as he grabbed my left breast. I screamed for help but no one came. _

_"Why so reluctant?" he lowered his head and engulfed my breast in his mouth. I screamed a bloody loud scream._

_"Someone please help!" I yelled; tears streaming down my face. 'am I going to die like my brother? Here on earth? Only with a more painful death then getting hit by a car? I don't want to be raped. I want my first time to be special. Why God?' I asked screaming in my head._

_"Shut up woman! Your already naked for me no relax!" the man yelled while punching me straight in the face. Blood and tears fell down my face. _

_"I want to live! I don't want to die! God please! I'll do anything! Don't leave me here as your fallen angel! I can be so much more!" the man came up and bit my neck a drew blood. The warm liquid poured down my arm. My screams stopped with a gurgle. A flash of bright orange hair came in my vision throwing the man._

_"You dumbass!" the orange haired male yelled "do you even know this woman!" he asked the black haired male._

_"Why would I need to? She looks like an easy fuck. Plus she's begging to be touched. Why don't you do it Kurosaki?" The man asked coldly to the man named 'Kurosaki'_

_"You damned perv! You pay for that! And how the hell do you know my name!" he asked point at the man that he just kicked in the groin._

_"Fuck this!" yelled the black haired man as he ran away._

_"Suck it coward!" the orange haired male turned to me. "where did you come from?" he asked looking at me wide eyed and blushing slightly. His eyes forcing themselves not to look down at my beaten and swollen body. I didn't want in touching or getting near me what so ever. I slammed my back to the wall breathing heavily. _

_"Whoa, whoa! I'm not going to hurt you! I want to help." His scowl on his face losing up to a concerned smile. I wasn't going to let him get close to me. Heaven forbid that he would try to rape me. I slowly moved against the wall only to be met my a sharp knife in the wall. It jammed it self into my rib shattering it completely, I felt the knife dig itself farther. I screamed out in pain only to be met by a gurgling sound. Blood filled my mouth at the man named Kurosaki stood and watched as blood poured out from under my right breast._

_"Goodbye. Mr. Kurosaki-san thanks for saving me. Goodbye cruel world…" the man dashed to my side. That was all I saw before my world once again faded to black._

_My life tends to do that. I represents how I feel inside. Black and empty…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**_So how did you like it? Tell me in the reviews. Soooo… yeah if you didn't like it still leave a review and I will look into it. All my other stories are going on HIATUS. Especially AWKWARD. that one is defiantly on a very long Hiatus. i ran into a Really big problem with the show's storyline. So review thanks! This story has a twin brother. It's called Love in the Form of a Princess by djgin. So if you want to read a similar story but by a much better writer then myself then go check it out._**

**_AND_****_NO I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHAT GOD SAID BEFORE ORIHIME LEFT HEAVEN_****_. _****'rhoncus quis intonsum' WILL POP UP A LOT BUT IM NOT TELLING WAT LANGUE IT IS EATHER! DON'T GO AND GOOGLE TRANLATE IT! IT WILL RUIN THE STORY! TEEHEE JUST DON'T. IT WILL POP UP MANY TIMES BUT I WILL EXPLAIN IT SLOWLY THROUGH OUT THE STORY!**

**_~Hichigolvr signing out!_**


	2. I know who you are

_**Hey guys! Chapter two is here! Thanks for all your support in your reviews! It always makes my day when I come home from a long day of school and see a new review up! So thank you all! When I'm done uploading this I'm going to start writing chapter two of my other story "Assassin's Creed: Ricerca di Amore." So hang tight if you're a follower of this story and that story too. It will be up soon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers:<strong>_

_**I do in fact own bleach, I use it to whiten my clothes but I do not own Tite Kubo's Bleach**_

* * *

><p>"God always has an angel of help for those who are willing to do their duty."<br>- _T. L. Cuyler _

* * *

><p>A punch of cold air hit my body as I awoke in a dark room. My body ached in pain as I sat up in the small bed. 'How did I get here? And speaking of which where was here? I asked mentally 'I need to go find my soul mate and quickly.' I tried standing up only to find that my legs gave out under my body weight. I heard water running nearby and tried crawling back into the bed but failed miserably. The water shut off and I heard a shower door open. A naked carrot topped male walked out of it and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was careless enough to leave a crack in door, letting me see everything. It wasn't like I've never seen a man naked. I've seen tons of male angels naked… but this… this was different. I can explain why it just was. He got dressed and walked back in to the room.<p>

"Oi! You're finally awake!" he said as he bent down as if to examine my face. I cringed away from the sudden closeness of his face. My own face burning up if a massive heat. What was this man doing? I slid under the blankets hiding my red face.

"Awww come on! I need to change your bandages and get you some clothes." He said as he reached down the blanket and accidently grabbing my breast earning a loud squeak from my mouth. Hand pulled away quickly as I jumped out from the bed. Yanking my torso in a way that I pulled my wound again. I fell in pain screaming silently to myself. A loud yell escaped my lips as I pulled at the re-opened cut.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he ran to my side and quickly cut off the bandages with his teeth exposing my bare chest. Blood ran across the floor. He quickly sewed me up than put a bandage around my torso. "Ahhh there." He said as he checked over my small waist. I grabbed his hair yanking it closer to my face.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing!" he asked looking at me with serious eyes. I ran my fingers through the carrot tops hair. It was such a bright orange. Oh how much I wanted to feel that soft texture more. I grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled it up to his and compared the difference. My auburn hair was almost close to his bright hair. Smiling I brushed my cheek against the hair strand and let it go as his breathing slowly calmed down.

"May I ask your name?" he asked handing me some clothes. I shook my head no. I don't want him to know my name. "if I tell you mine will you tell me yours?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes. I sighed.

"My name is Orihime Inoue." I said waiting for him to start laughing at me. But the laugh never came.

"Nice to meet you Orihime. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He said as he grabbed my hand and shook it. "Where did you live?" he asked. My eyes went wide. I snatched my hand back and looked at him sadly. I miss heaven but I cannot tell this man that I lived in heaven! That's taboo!

"Sorry I didn't mean it intrude on you like that. Please forgive me." He said walking away to a kitchen. But I sat on the floor and sulked about how I couldn't walk. I flew everywhere so the use of my legs was never needed.

"Orihime?" I heard a male voice re-enter the room. I looked up. "Can't you follow me?" I shook my head no. "oh. Well then I will help you walk then." He walked over and wrapped a strong arm around my waist and he helped me walk. He helped me to the kitchen and sat me down in a chair. He placed a plate in front of me and sat down.

"I will let you know who I am. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki I live here in Japan and I work as a transporter. I'm 18 years old and I have a perv for a dad and two younger sisters." He said and then his eyes should sadness. I recognize the name from somewhere… oh that's right. God sent me as his guardian angel after his mother died. I felt so sorry for him. I would wrap a small and not fully grown wing around his shoulders when he would cry and I would comfort him in ways that he never knew. At this I stood up with shaking legs. And wrapped my arms around him as though they were my wings as if to comfort him.

"I know who you are."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I know short. But I wanted to get a break before I start on chapter two on my other story. So yeah.. tell me what you think I will update it soon… bye!<strong>_

_**~Hichigolvr signing out! :D**_


	3. Thunderstorm

**_Enjoy! :D_**

"Uh Orihime?" the orange haired male asked as I pressed my body closer to his. "How do you know me?" I felt his arms slowly reached around behind my back and hugged me awkwardly.

I said nothing. I held him tighter; afraid that if I let go… he would disappear. He hugged me back. Realizing that I was lingering too much I pulled away to fast and lost my balance. I fell back and hit my butt really hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelled as I rubbed my lower back and butt. Ichigo fell down next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked chuckling slightly.

Blushing I replied with an 'I'm fine'. He stood up and helped me to my own feet. Very gentleman like. I noted.

"I have to go to work." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I can stay here if you need me." He looked at me and I saw a flash of something in his eyes. What was that just now? It looked like he wanted me to have him stay here.

I nodded as my words failed me. "I-I'll be fine." I said after awhile.

"Good." He smiled. He went back into his room and grabbed a helmet and some leather clothes to put over his t-shirt and black jeans. He slipped into them as I turned to look out the window; it was raining.

"I'll be going now." He said. I spun around on my heels and tripping slightly. I was getting used to walking again, slowly. I looked up to him after I caught my balance. My face reddened.

This man was going to kill me! I quickly turned away. His clothes fitted perfect to his figure and I could see his toned abdomen under the layers of leather. The completely black outfit made his bright orange hair and his golden brown eyes stick out like a sore thumb. Somehow, his eyes and hair looked brighter, adding a sense of happiness.

Remembering the rain I looked at him quickly as he was about to walk out.

"Please be safe!" I yelled after him.

"I will. I promise." He said as he put his helmet on and slipped into the damp, grey morning.

* * *

><p>It was sad not having him here. I'll admit I missed him. I don't know why but I felt safe with him near, but with him gone I felt as though I was in danger. To entertain myself from him return, I found some blank white paper and started drawing. Not knowing what to draw I just was doodling my memories of heaven. I then started drawing pictures of my savor. Even my art didn't do him justice. Sighing I sat up and walked over to the windowsill and sat down.<p>

The rain had started to fall harder and I started to grow worried when I noticed storm clouds that were so dark they were almost black; roll in.

"Ichigo, please be safe." I said.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the clap of thunder and the flash of lightning. Screaming, I jumped up and ran to the couch that was sitting alone in a big room. I hid under the big blanket that was resting on the couch itself. Covering my ears, tears ricked my eyes. Once one tear slipped down the curves of my face, I couldn't stop the barrage of tears that flowed down.<p>

Thunder rolled for hours. My squeaks of terror were the only sound that hit the walls of room that bounced back at me.

I heard the door creek open slowly. My fear grew stronger as that thought that an intruder was breaking in. my heart began to race and the tears fell harder. A cold chill ran down my back as a huge crack of thunder hit, I screamed.

Footsteps ran towards me at an incredibly fast pace.

_'This is it… I'm gone. Good bye Ichigo.'_ I thought as hand grabbed at the edge of my blanket.

"Orihime! Are you ok? I heard you scream, I was worried." I was surrounded in his arms. I hugged him back with all to my heart. I'm safe. I'm going to be ok.

A crack of thunder. I yelped and I jumped into Ichigo's chest and we fell to the ground. He looked down at me.

"Orihime are you afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked. Curiosity filled his voice.

I could only nod.

He wrapped his arm around my lower back and under my knees. I curled my fists into his soaked jacket. He laid me down in his bed and slowly undressed me as he changed my bandages one last time.

"Those wounds should be good by tomorrow." He said as he took out some clothes from his closet as I sat up. He handed me a baggy purple shirt. I looked at the words. It read "Nice vibe" I smiled as I put the shirt on. He put me under the covers and walked to his bathroom. I got out of the bed and went to mine. I didn't want him thinking that I was being selfish.

Ichigo came back with a frown on his face and a towel in his hand. He picked me up again just as a flash of lighting filled the room and I saw a red tint on his face. He placed me down and sat in front of me. He held my face in his hands and I accepted the warmth of his palm. Both of our faces were bright red. He began to carefully wash the tears streams away with a warm hand towel. He got out of the bed once he finished.

I hid under the cover more as the storm started to fade away. He went over to the lamp and shut it off. Walking back over to the bed, he got in and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his pulse quicken as his bare chest made contact with mine. He buried his face in my hair and I pushed my face more into his chest as my face burned up.

Soon our breathing was the only sound coming besides the slight sound of light rain fall.

Sleep started to catch up to my tired body.

"Thank you Ichigo." I said as put my face on his neck.

"Don't worry about it. I would do it again in a heartbeat for you, Orihime."

I smiled and fell into deep sleep in his arms, feeling content.

**_:D sorry for the two year break. I really didn't know it was that long… :| don't hit me. :D _**

**_So yeah Review and tell me whatca think._**

**_sorry that its kinda short but once I update all of my other stories I will post a longer one here :D_**

**_~Hichigolvr Signing out_**


	4. Wings

_**I'm here to fuck with emotions and write stories.**_

_**Read on**_

* * *

><p>I awoke as sun shone in my face. I tried sitting up but I felt a strong presence hold me down.<p>

"Mhm, five more minutes." I heard a masculine voice say behind me. His arms were wrapped under my bosom and his body was pressed up against mine down the entire length.

I tried sitting up again but he tightened his grip and entwined our legs to keep me from moving. Huffing out a protest I pulled one last time. He grunted and flipped me on my back. A small yelp fell from my lips as he laid on top of me, his head pushed in between my breasts. He fell back into sleep quickly.

I actually started to notice his features. In fact I would say that Ichigo Kurosaki was exceedingly attractive… but if I remember correctly… he has only dated one person. And that was in middle school. So why is it that girls don't approach him? Is it that cute scowl he has on his face? Or is it his adorable demeanor?

Or maybe it's just me. I've known Ichigo since I was a kid. Sadly though… he's never seen me. Well not exactly. On the days he didn't do him homework I sometime pushed the due date back a day for him. I'd always laugh as his face went from one of worry to one of relief. And at the end of the day I would make sure he went to sleep ok, and I went home. I'd tell Sora all about how Ichigo would trip and fall, (he was the clumsiest of middle-schoolers I knew.) and how he's sit up and act like nothing happened.

'_You better watch out Hime-chan~! You could be falling for this boy!'_ he'd say with a smirk as I would blush and storm out of the room, mumbling under my breath about my brother embarrassing me constantly.

Falling! Oh no.

I squirmed out from Ichigo's large body and I hopped out of the bed. Clothes… I need clothes… oh where were woman's clothing when you need them? Running back and forth in the room I decided that I was going to have to wait till I got clothes. I couldn't stay in Ichigo's clothes all the time. I need proper under clothes and such! Blushing as I realized that I was naked under _HIS_ clothes. I sat on the floor and waited for him to wake up so I could at least get some under clothes.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the strawberry to stir awake. He kept grabbing at air then he'd scowl and turn to grab at more air. I giggled as he did this process for a while.<p>

"Orihime!" he jolted up and out of the bed. He ran around the house in a somewhat dazed state. I was full on laughing now. He passed me several times before he noticed something. He continued running as shouted my name.

"Oh, hey Orihime! Have you seen Orihime?" he stopped running and turned to me as I started rolling on the floor laughing. He slapped a hand to his face and slowly dragged it down. When his hand fell from his face he held a small smirk. He bent over to me and held out one hand while the other was on his knee. I took his hand and I stood up. He pulled me a little too hard, and I crashed into his hardened chest.

"Whoa there, you ok?" he asked looking down at me. My face heated up and I pushed away turning away from him.

"I-I-I hate to be a b-burden, b-but I n-need p-p-panties…" I said as I looked down at me feet. I heard him chuckle behind me.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot that you were a girl that had certain clothing needs…" he said as I heard him rub the back of his neck. "I'll call my boss and she'll get you some temporary clothes and she'll hopefully take you shopping." He walked out of the room and I fell to the floor my legs under me I sat with my head bowed. I was fighting back tears. How is it that I let him be too nice to me. I just get in the way. The moment I get clothes I will get a job and move out of here. I don't want to over stay my welcome.

"She said she'll be glad to help you. She loves to dress up cute girls so she is overly excited." He looked at me. "Hey are you ok?" he bent down in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm putting this on you. I'm sorry. Please. I promise I will repay you for your kindness." My tears were flowing freely now. My body was shaking as I tried holding back a sob.

"Idiot," I looked up shocked and he pulled me into a hug. "I've only known you for a few days but I feel like I've known you my whole life. Don't be stupid, I don't think you as a burden at all. Honestly, I like having you around, I feel less lonely. I actually have someone to talk to." He squeezed me harder and he buried his head in the crook of my neck. I sat there shock for a bit. I then slowly wrapped my arms around his larger frame.

I can't leave him. I need him. Yes, I need this man...

* * *

><p>"Orihime, my boss is here." I shyly walked around the corner. I saw a busty woman with strawberry blonde hair. She smiled and ran to me. "Oh you are just the cutest thing!" she said as she squeezed me in a large hug. "Absolutely adorable, that's what you are!"<p>

"Rangiku this is Orihime, Orihime, Rangiku." Ichigo said as he gestured to both of us.

"Let's get you dressed and go get some clothes, nee?" she said. "Ichigo, your clothes look terrible on her." She said with a smile as she pushed a bag in my hands and we walked into his room.

* * *

><p>I pulled at the bra and the shirt that was exceeding tight around my breasts. I was wearing a light blue off the shoulder shirt with white trouser shorts. (Or booty shorts as Rangiku put it.)<p>

"Kurosaki!" Rangiku yelled with glee. "Come see Orihime-chan~!" Ichigo reluctantly walked in. as he did Rangiku ran behind me and as he looked up from the floor at me, Rangiku grabbed my wrists and pulled them up and behind my sides, pushing my breasts out towards Ichigo. My face went completely red.

"R-Rangiku!" Ichigo and I stuttered at the same time. She then pushed me and I landed on top of Ichigo. I sat up

"I-I-I-Ichigo! I'm sorry!" I said as I sat on his lap panicking. A small drip of blood came from his nose. "Your nose is bleeding! Ichigo!" Did I hit him that hard!? Oh no!

"I think you made ichi-kitty all bothered." Rangiku purred. Was I a bother to Ichigo? But I don't get it.

"I don't get it." I said I turned to her.

"It means he's hor-" Ichigo put his hands over my ears. I couldn't hear anything. I watch as Ichigo blushed and was yelling at Rangiku. She laughed as she twirled around and bent over us to poke Ichigo in the face. She then proceeds to tell him something and his face went white. She smirked as crossed her arms. She stammered for a bit and the only word I saw slip his mouth that I could understand was: 'panties'. What was going on?

Ichigo let go of my ears and then sighed. "Come on, let's go." He said as picked me up took me off of him. He then stood up and we walked to the door. He then locked it.

"Orihime here's a helmet. We don't have a car but you can ride on the back of Ichigo's motorcycle." She gave me a completely black helmet and Ichigo took it from my hands

"We will me you at the mall." Rangiku nodded and smiled as she rode off.

"You are coming?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you." He said as he pushed my hair back. He put my helmet on a then he tied the complicated knot, under my chin. I watched his eyes as he worked. I felt myself start leaning towards him as I started watching his lips. I stopped myself quickly. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself. He smiled and grabbed his helmet and quickly put it on. He climbed on his black and red bike.

"Come on," he said as he turned to me. "It's not going to bite you." I say him smirk under his hood. I cautiously walked over to it. I said a quick prayer as I sat down behind him. He grabbed one of my arms and wrapped it around his stomach; he did the same with the other arm. "Hold tight now, okay? I don't want to have to take a sharp turn and you go flying off." I squeezed him as he started the bike. I pinched my eyes closed as we started to move. I turned my head to the side as we picked up speed. I was terrified. He picked up more speed after awhile once we went up a ramp. I assumed it was the high way. I heard cars wiz past us, Ichigo shifted gears to go faster to keep up with traffic.

I slowly opening my eyes and saw the world blur. It was actually beautiful, in its own way. I straighten up my back and I moved my arms up to his chest so I could see more. Colors passed us as Ichigo turned over to get off the highway. We went down and a big mall came showed its self to us.

Ichigo slowed down at a stop light and he stuck out his legs to keep the bike balanced as we waited till the light turned green. I heard whistling next to me and I turned. A group of men around the age of 25 were acting like they were groping my breasts and wooting. I pressed myself into Ichigo's back as he shot out his left arm to stick up his middle finger as soon as the light turned green. He rode off as the guys sat and growled. I giggled at Ichigo. He felt me move like I was laughing and he then touched my hand with his left hesitantly but he then fully engulfed my hand with his own. I smiled as I hugged him tighter. He let go slowly so he could put his hand back on the handle bars.

We eventually got to the mall and we looked to where Rangiku was parked. We eventually found it and we parked next to it. Ichigo took his helmet off and his hair was pushed down, it looked so funny and I started to laugh. He ran a hand through it and it almost instantly went back to its shape. He smiled at me giggling as I came down from my laughing high. He slowly took my helmet off and he placed my hair back into place. He took my helmet and he placed both of ours under his bike. It looked completely hidden.

"Wow!" I said smiling. "Ichigo that looks so cool!"

He chuckled as he started to walk away. I ran to catch up to him. He put his hands into his black skinny jeans.

"So what kind of bike is that?" I asked trying to sound interested.

"It's a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R 2008 special edition." He said. "It's a beautiful bike." He smirked. "Heh, you probably have no clue what I'm saying do you?"

"Nope." I replied with a smile. He reached out and ruffed up my hair as he turned to me.

"Hey punk!" I froze. I was the guys from earlier. Ichigo pushed me behind him.

"What do you assholes want?" he said.

"We want that babe of yours and some fucking payback." One said as they rolled up their sleeves.

"Orihime," Ichigo whispered to me. "Go find Rangiku I will be with you in a second." She said as he cracked his neck.

"Be careful ok?" I said with worry laced in my voice. He laughed.

"You don't ever have to worry about me. Now go." I nodded and ran inside.

"Hey someone get her!" one of the guys yelled but as one tried to run in, Ichigo grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground really hard.

I continued to run till I found Rangiku.

"Oh hello honey. Are you okay?"She asked as I bent over to catch my breath.

"I-I-Ichigo… perverts… fighting." I said as I panted. "We have to… help him!"

"What about helping me?" I turned around quickly to see Ichigo smiling down at my panting form. "I dealt with it. I told you that you don't have to worry about me." I hugged him quickly.

"I'm glad that you are ok." I said. He chuckled and hugged me also.

We began to walk toward a store called 'Victoria's Secret.'

"What the hell Rangiku?! I can't go in there!" Ichigo said blushing.

"Oh sure you can!" she said with a smile. I didn't understand why couldn't Ichigo go in there?

"It's because I'm a guy!" he said, his entire face was red.

"Rangiku, why can't he go in there?" I asked.

"Boys would be called perverts." She said will a bigger smile.

"Is this a sex shop?" I looked at them and Ichigo was on the floor as blood was pouring out of his nose. "Ichigo!" I said as I ran to him and started shaking his shoulders. Rangiku had he hands on her knees as she was bending over laughing.

"Come on Ichi-kitty," Rangiku picked him up. "You have to help Hime-chan pick out panties!"

"B-b-b-but…!" He stuttered.

"That sounds like fun! Come on Ichigo!" I smiled.

"Noooo!" he yelled as Rangiku dragged him inside, as I ran to catch up.

* * *

><p>Sometime after we walked away with Ichigo's arms filled with bags. We got to the bikes and Ichigo pulled out two backpacks from his bike and handed one to Rangiku, who gladly put some clothes in the backpack. He put the rest of the bags in his backpack and handed it to me.<p>

"Sorry but you are going to have to carry them back to the house."

I nodded at him and I slung the bag over my back as he sat down. I climbed on behind him and he turned on the bike. I wrapped my arms around his chest and we left the parking lot. We got home in about 2 minutes and we dropped off the clothes.

"How bout I take you guys to dinner." Ichigo offered.

"Oh, pizza sounds good. Why don't we just order it and sit here?" Rangiku offered. Ichigo nodded as he walked off to the phone.

"So Orihime, how did you get that tattoo on your back?" Rangiku asked.

"Eh? Tattoo?" I asked. I only remember having my family crest on my back not a tattoo.

"Yeah the wings. You know the big angel like winds that go down to the small of your back."

"W-Wings?" I didn't know that they stayed on my back! This could cause a bunch of problems. Wait, Ichigo as probably seen my back. Oh no… don't tell me… I'm running out of time.

"Are you ok Orihime? Your face is really pale." Rangiku said as she got close to me. Ichigo walked in with a look of worry on his face.

"N-No, I'm r-running out of t-time…" I looked at my hands.

"Time for what Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he sat in front of me. I looked him in the eyes. If my wings are starting to appear that means one of two things, one: I'm going to die soon. Or, two: This man in front of me is falling in love with me.

"I-It's nothing." I said looking away, blushing. I jumped when there was a knock on the door. Ichigo looked at me with worried eyes. He reluctantly broke eye contact as he stood up and went to the door. He came back with this 'pizza' thing.

"Eat up." He said as he handed me a triangle piece on a paper plate. I slowly took a bite and the flavors exploded in my mouth. I moaned at the exquisite taste that was melting away. I closed my eyes to prolong the taste.

"This is really good!" I said as I opened my eyes and looked at a confused Rangiku and Ichigo.

"Wait, you've never had pizza before?" he questioned. I shook my head no as I took another bite.

"This would be great with red bean paste and wasabi." I said, looking at Ichigo. "Do you have either?" His face was kind of green as he looked at me.

"I have wasabi… here let me go get it for you..." he stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen. He came back with a tube of wasabi. He handed it to me with caution. I squeezed a whole bunch on the pizza as he looked like was going to be sick. I took a bite and I absolutely loved the taste.

"Thank you Ichigo!" I said as I smiled.

"Sure…? No problem…"

* * *

><p>I prepared my bed after I slipped into my new night gown. I really need to thank Rangiku. I smiled as I walked over to Ichigo's room. I knocked lightly as I awaited his reply.<p>

"Come on in Orihime." He said through the door.

I walked in slowly. "Ichigo, thank you for everything today." I closed the door. "I wanted to thank you before I went to bed."

"Aren't you sleeping in here?" he asked as he fixed his pillows.

I blushed as I replied. "I thought you wouldn't want me in here." He laughed after I finished my sentence.

"What did I tell you earlier? I feel less lonely when you are near me. I would prefer you'd stay in here."

"I just thought…" I said looking down. "I thought you didn't like me around you all the time." I looked outside the window as the full moon started to rise. Ichigo walked over to me. He put a hand on my cheek and wrapped an arm around my waist as he pulled me closer.

"I like you, Orihime. I like you very much in fact."

I widened my eyes as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I told you I would make this one a lot longer. :D oh and by the way the top authors note is just a funny. Don't take offence to it. <strong>_

_**Review please!**_

_**~Hichigolvr signing out!**_


	5. The pain of losing the one you love

**_Read on. I have somewhat important messages at the bottom. Have fun!_**

* * *

><p>His lips, they were so soft, warm. They felt like a nice hug after hours of crying. I felt my arms lifted to frame his face as his fingers tangled in my hair. He gently bit down on my lower lip and I yelped in shock. He tilted my head upwards as his tongue dived into my mouth. His tongue continued to explore my mouth as I slyly stroked my own against his. A groan escaped his lips and he crushes his body against mine. His arms traveled down my sides and shutter rolled down my spine. His arms wrapped around my thighs as he lifted me up and shoved me against the door. I moaned as he started to caress my hips. Warmth flooded to my lower abdomen and heat filled my face. I broke apart from the kiss so I could breathe. My back started to hurt and strain like something was ripping.<p>

Realizing what is was I pushed him off of me and I landed on my knees. My wings started to tear through my back.

* * *

><p>"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I yelled as I clutched my head in my hands. Searing pain ripped through my back with such force that I threw my head back. The sound of flesh tearing and my screams of agony bounded off the walls. I looked at Ichigo through one eye, his face was terrified. He looked torn between attacking me and helping me. I felt my wings stretch out and flap once.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Ichigo yelled at me as I slumped on the floor. Tears filled my eyes as a white light filled the room.

"Orihime, I'm sorry to inform you but you failed. You couldn't find your soul mate before your wings returned." my eyes widened.

"Father! No please! I'm begging you! Please! Give me another chance!" The white light left to a silent room. I looked into Ichigos horrified eyes.

That's it. I can't go on. Those eyes held so much… fear.

"I'm sorry." I jumped up and ran out the room "I'M SORRY!" I yelled as I grabbed what little clothes I could. I ran down the stairs, only to miscalculate and slip. I tumbled down with a scream I landed on my face, and then my butt and the cycle repeated until I was able to flap my wings to stop the tumbling. I landed straight on my chin. Tears pricked my eyes. I saw the door and I ran towards it.

"Orihime!"

I'm a monster to him. A disgusting creature. I tricked him into thinking I was human. I broke him.  
>I tripped slightly but caught myself as my hand slammed down on the door. I yanked it open and the rain fell down fast.<p>

"Orihime, wait!" I heard him call after me.

"I'm a monster. I'm sorry!" lightning lit up the sky as I jumped out into the cold. I moved my wings in a test before I jumped up and started to fly. I can't stand the pain in my chest. It hurts so much. Oh God why does it hurt?

"ORIHIME!" he yelled but I didn't look back.

* * *

><p>I landed with an exhausted thump. The weariness was coming down on me. I clutched my clothes to my chest and I hid behind a box that I had found in the alleyway I was currently in. Putting a hand to my forehead I closed my eyes. A warm feeling overwhelmed me, and then as soon as it came it left. I put s shield over myself. I guess that's what you can call it. It's more like an invisibility shield. Only Rangiku, those thugs, that one guy with the black hair, and Ichigo can see me. It's the people I've interacted with before my wings returned.<p>

I closed my eyes. I can't return to heaven and I can't return to Ichigo. I'm all out of luck…

Slowly, very slowly, I fell asleep.

_That night I only dreamt of a smiling orange haired boy named Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

><p>Ichigo POV<p>

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_ the clock counted down. How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? It felt like a lifetime.

I was worried.

As soon as I saw Orihime go off, I grew scared.

Just what was she?

She had large white wings that almost touched the floor; a small golden hoop adorned her head. Almost like an angel.

Rangiku is out looking for her. She told me to stay and wait.

_"If you are the one to find her you will scare her off and we won't be able to find her again. I call you when I find her or if I need your help."_

_"Rangiku, I can just sit by and wait for her to come back! I'll feel useless. It's my fault and I intend to end it."_

_"Jeez, when you say that it sounds like you are going to kill her." She said as she put a finger under her lower eyelid and pulled down as she stuck out her tongue. "You're mean Ichi-kitty."_

_"You know I can't kill her." I said looking away._

_"Ichigo," her voice grew serious. "If Orihime is a monster, would you still feel the way you feel about her currently?" _

_"I rather start from the beginning. With her giving me an explanation with no lies, only the truth."_

_"She will probably be crying. You know you didn't have to yell at her." I regret telling her that part. And I regret yelling that to Orihime._

_"I'll be back later ichi-kitty!" she waved and ran out. _

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock. _The countdown of the clock continued. I just wish the minute hand would go back. So much to do, so much to say…

Orihime, if you don't come back; I wish I would've spent more time with you.

So please come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's kind of short but it's a chapter right? I'm going to update my other stories before I continue write another chapter.<strong>

**And here are the important messages.**

**One of my friends has join FF! I just thought that was kind of cool! She'll be writing Ichihime and she is excited to post her first story.**

**I'm going to be participating in Ichihime Week! It may be awhile before I start it because I want to have all 7 chapters finished before I start posting.**

**And lastly I have a Tumblr page. So if you want to contact me or ask me any questions go to my page at**

** .com **

**The "h" is lower case. remove the "." parts with a period and your good!**

**So bai!**

**_~Hichigolvr signing out!_**


End file.
